Grand Chase The Challenge
by mikichara12
Summary: This is my version of the shuffle challenge. I was interested and gave it a try.


I tried the challenge and I didn't know that i could type and think fast. I mean there is a television inside my head! I'm sorry if there are errors. There is only one english song here and the rest are japanese songs. The Grand Chase boys were playing the music in Number 2 while in Number 3 features the girls singing and dancing. 10 short stories staaaaaaaaaart~!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase and even the songs.

**

* * *

1. Love story- Taylor Swift**

A blue haired girl is standing in the balcony of castle. A raven haired boy went beside her and said hello.

"May I have this dance, Princess Mari?" The boy asked.

"Of course, Mister Zeke Sieghart." Mari agreed. They danced at the ballroom. The noble people watched the two dance gracefully. After the party, Mari asked Sieghart if they could see each other. When Sieghart said no, she frowned.

"Meet me at the garden later." Sieghart whispered. Mari nodded. She sneaked out of the castle to see him. They met at the heart of the garden and talked to each other. They said their goodbye after a few hours. They thought that that would be their last meeting but after a few years they would meet again. In the present time, after a few years of beating the gods, Sieghart and Mari can be seen running. Sieghart caught up with Mari and knelt down on the ground. He pulled out a ring.

"Marry me, Princess Mari of Kounat." Sieghart said. Mari cried a bit.

"Of course!" Mari replied as he hugged him.

**

* * *

2. Bakusou Yume Uta- Diggy-Mo** **(Soul Eater)**

"Someone please tell me what's going on in the music room." Amy pleaded.

"Maybe they made a boy band of some sort?" Mari murmured.

"Who wants to check it out?" Elesis asked. All of the girls raised their hands. They walked towards the music room. When they opened the door they saw Sieghart singing, Lass playing the keyboard, Ryan using the drums, Ronan playing the bass, Dio and Jin using the guitar. After a few minutes they have finished playing the instruments and singing.

"So what can you say?" Sieghart, Jin and Ryan chorused.

"Impressive, right?" Lass, Ronan and Dio asked in a synchronized way. Arme, Mari and Lire nodded. Amy and Elesis murmured something that the Grand Chase didn't hear.

"We'll not let the boys steal our spotlight! Let's do it girls!" Amy shouted.

"That's right!" Elesis said. What Amy and Elesis said made the boys a little bit clueless for the girls' next actions, thus making them wonder about many things.

**

* * *

3.** **Motteke! Se-ra-fuku!- Hirano Aya, Kato Emiri, Endo Aya (Lucky Star) **

"This day is so boring!" Lire shouted.

"No mission is the equivalent to being bored." Elesis said. Amy suddenly stood up and looked at the girls with a big evil smile on her. She grabbed the Grand Chase girls and headed towards her room. The boys wondered again and started questioning themselves. The girls came back after 4 hours. Ronan, Ryan, Lass, Dio and Jin jaw dropped at what they saw. Blood was starting to flow at Sieghart's nose. The girls were wearing cheerleader outfits. They were also holding pompoms. Their position was like this.

Elesis Lire Arme Amy Mari

"Let's show them what we got girls!" Amy shouted. Arme was very embarrassed but just nodded. Elesis didn't dare to look at Ronan's eye. Mari just looked at Sieghart who was terribly bleeding. Lire felt like she was about to faint there.

"Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? Cho!" Amy began to sing. The other girls started dancing with Amy. Elesis got redder as she danced since she hated cheerleading and dancing.

"Ase (Fuu) Ase (Fuu) de suketara Darlin' darling AMUSE!" Amy ended the song as the girls took their pose. After they danced in front of the boys they saw the boys' reactions. Ronan jaw dropped. Ryan fainted. Jin was googly-eyed at Amy. Lass, Sieghart and Dio were having nosebleeds since it was their first time seeing Mari and Arme in a cheerleading outfit.

"We won!" Amy shouted. Amy laughed loudly that disturbed everyone in the castle.

**

* * *

4. Sayonara Solitia- Chiba Saeko (Chrono Crusade)**

"Hey, Ronan! Why did you save me?" A red-haired girl asked.

"I don't want to lose you. As I said in that letter, I love you." The indigo-haired boy replied.

"Okay. It's cold isn't it?" Ronan nodded and went beside Elesis. He embraced Elesis which made the knight blush.

"I have someone whom I love so much that I will be by her side, protecting her."

"Who is that person?" Elesis asked sounding a bit worried. Ronan chuckled.

"Of course it's you. I'm so glad that I was born on this earth that connects me to you. I love you so much."

"Same here."

**

* * *

5. Koe wo Kikasete- MAHO-Dou(Ojamajo Doremi)**

"My birthday is coming soon." Lire whispered as she looked at the window.

"I know that." A voice popped out of nowhere.

"Hi my dear tree hugger!" Ryan frowned and took a deep breath as he can. He blew up a red balloon and gave it to Lire.

"That's an advance Happy Birthday gift. Promise me that you will never yield and stray."

"Silly. I guess you're trying to cheer me up." Ryan nodded and ran.

"I sometimes don't get him but I want to hear his voice always."

**

* * *

6. Takaramono- Komuro Yui (There's also a version of MAHO-Dou. This is also from Ojamajo Doremi)**

A purple haired girl was walking at the streets of Serdin.

"Come on! We need to arrive there before midnight!" Sieghart shouted.

"We need to run." Mari suggested.

"Ok ok!" Arme replied. They walked towards the castle. At the castle, Lass can be seen sitting on the roof while Dio sat beside the window. Ronan called them since the cake was baked. The two hurried to go at the kitchen. Lass opened the oven and took it out. Ronan and Elesis helped each other to put cream around the cake. Amy and Jin placed the icing in it. Lass and Dio slowly put the strawberries. Ronan looked closely, Elesis put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes, Jin bit his lip and Amy covered her ears as Lass placed the final strawberry. They rejoiced since they did it successfully unlike they're other works which was ruined after the final strawberry is placed. Sieghart and Mari led Arme to the Grand Chase room. When the mage opened the door, confetti's suddenly fell down. The whole chase were aligned and looked at her. Ronan, Amy and Sieghart at the left side while Elesis, Jin and Mari at the right. Lass and Dio was in the middle. Dio turned around and gave the flowers to the princess. Lass looked back first before turning around. He showed the cake to Arme. The mage has sparkly eyes as she saw the food then he hugged Lass in a tackle way. Outside the castle, shooting stars can be seen.

**

* * *

7. Tsubasa Wa Pleasure Line- Kuribayashi Minami (Chrono Crusade)**

"Fly in the most beautiful part of the sky?" Jin asked.

"Of course! It's certainly a try for the future!" Amy replied.

"You're crazy. I mean how about if we just go on a journey and not just stay in silver land."

"I'm not literally referring to the beautiful part of the sky. What I'm saying is that we should go to a beautiful place!"

"I'm sorry. Anyway, for the endless journey that will come!" Jin said as he stood up.

"That's right! I'm praying and wishing for that day!" Amy shouted on top of her voice.

"This is our last meeting right? Let's see each other when we grow up."

"Yup. Goodbye Jin." Amy said as she kissed Jin in the cheeks and ran. Jin placed his hand on the place where Amy kissed him then he blushed. They don't know but that wish would come true and they would see each other once they became a part of Grand Chase.

**

* * *

8. Minna Daisuki- Buono (Shugo Chara)**

Mari and Sieghart were walking at the main street of Serdin. Mari stopped in front of the shop and looked at the mirror. Mari fixed her hair and made a happy face. Sieghart decided to imitate her then the Polaris made a serious face. She realized Sieghart imitating her and chased him. When they arrived at the castle, they saw a chocolate mousse on the table. All of the Grand Chase was supposed to eat it but Sieghart ate it within five minutes. The Grand Chase entered the room and saw Sieghart eating the cake which made them sigh. Knight Master entered and told the Grand Chase that they have a new mission since there is a new orc lord from what the soldiers said. All of the chase teleported to Orc Temple with the use of Arme's magic. They started killing the orcs. Sieghart was busy killing the orc. Mari saw an incoming attack that was about to his Sieghart. She pushed the Prime Knight away and Mari took the attack. Sieghart ,who was easily enraged, lost his control. Mari woke up because of Amy's spell. As soon as she saw Sieghart she hugged him from the back.

"It's okay. I'm safe." She whispered softly. This made the Gladiator calm down. After the mission, they teleported at the castle. Sieghart and Mari talked for a moment.

"I was just knocked out Sieg. You don't need to worry." Mari said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe and all." Sieghart replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too more than what you think." He kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. The moonlight made things more romantic as Amy played a soft tune from her violin. Sieghart snapped out of it and chased after the dancer. Mari just giggled at the sight.

**

* * *

9. Paper Moon- Tommy Heavenly6 (Soul Eater)**

"Blood?" Ronan wondered as he saw a pool of blood. He turned around and saw Elesis.

"Elesis? Why are you here?" Elesis didn't say a word but she just smirked and pushed him. He fell down and all he can see is blood.

"Why? Why did she do this to me?" He thought. Kaze'aze suddenly appeared from his vision. Dark energy was surrounding him. He tried to break free. He suddenly woke up because of Elesis saying his name and that he is an idiot and asking what happened to him.

"I just got a bad dream. Don't worry about me." Ronan replied.

"Go to sleep already. You're making me worry." Elesis said. The knight went back to her room and Ronan slept. His eyes shot open when he heard a lonely melody that can be heard from the music room. He got up and went straight there. He saw Kaze'aze with a small red devil in the chair sitting. He heard an explosion outside the castle and went there. He saw the Grand Chase fighting Kaze'aze. Arme, Dio, Jin and Mari were lying on the ground while Lass, Elesis, Amy, and Sieghart were fighting the witch. Elesis saw the Abyss Knight and looked at him for a minute. Ronan saw an attack straight ahead to Elesis. He ran hoping that he would be able to save Elesis but it was too late. She got hit and the Grand Chase gazed at Elesis. He caught her on his arms and screamed her name. The last thing he heard was the witch's laugh. He woke up again because of Elesis. She was crying. She hugged him tight.

"You idiot! You always made me worry!" Elesis murmured.

"Sorry. Can you sleep beside me?" Ronan asked as he hugged her back.

"Of course, just don't make me worry." She replied. She slept beside Ronan that night.

**

* * *

10. Lupinus no Komoriuta- MAHO-Dou (Ojamajo Doremi)**

"Are you done picking some Lupines?" Lass asked.

"Not yet." Arme replied.

"One more hour and I'll say all of the things I want to tell you that have a connection on flowers."

"Okay okay!" After five hours, they were still inside the garden.

"That's it! It's late already! I'm bringing you inside the castle and make you sleep."

"I don't want!"

"You have no choice." Lass picked Arme up and carried her to bed.

"I don't want to go to bed."

"Good night." Lass kissed Arme on the forehead and hummed a song.

"Please not that song." Arme said but Lass didn't stop humming. Five minutes later, Arme had fallen asleep.

"Good night, my dear princess." The thief kissed her on the forehead and headed at his room to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's not that much good! I hope you enjoyed reading this story!


End file.
